


Star Spangled Liar

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexual Histories, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: It has come to Bucky's attention that Steve has let people believe certain things about himself. Certain things that the Lieutenant knew to be absolute bullshit.





	Star Spangled Liar

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of Drabbles concerning Bucky learning the Team believes Steve is a Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes and promptly corrects them as much as he can with Steve doing his best to stop him.

"That's fifty cents Barton." Steve comments not looking up from the newspaper he was reading at the small cuss from the archer. Bucky looks up from his cereal confused. Clint scowls over at the Captain hoping around on one foot from where he stepped on the glass he just broke. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm working on it." He snips while Bucky scrambles to get the first aid kit while Natasha forced Clint into a stool, the rumba-esk cleaner bot Stark lovingly calls Jack, (short for Jack-ass he's been told) cleaning up the mess. His confusion grows when Barton digs into his back pocket and pulls out two quarters and tossing them to Steve. Bucky remains silent cleaning the minor cut before slipping a bandage on it. Some time later after dishes were cleaned and a newspaper finally folded shut and the couch was vacated does Bucky corner Steve.

"The hell was that?" The bastard had the balls to look hurt.

"What was what?" Bucky folds his arms trying to look menacing without accidentally triggering the Soldier. 

"I might have issues remembering things from time to time Stevie but don't think it's bad enough that I can't remember five minutes ago." Steve blanches a little putting his hands in his pockets. 

"Ok, fine." Steve then does something that Bucky thinks is completely ridiculous; looks around the room as if someone was listening. The dumb-ass even jumped up and checked the vent. Quickly he drags Bucky outside onto the balcony, checks behind the plants, and even over the edge. 

"Stevie what the fuck are you doing?" He finally asks as Cap was shutting the doors. Steve grimaces.

"I need you to keep a secret Buck." Shoulders were straightening at the seriousness in his voice. He wasn't sure what it had to do with fifty cents but, this is  _Steve_ so it had to be important. He nods firmly looking all the determined Sergeant he was supposed to be. "It's a long story, but the short version is that I spent twenty-eight hours recording different videos to teach kids to watch their language then I had to go on a mission and accidentally called Tony out on his cussing and now the whole team thinks I don't curse and I made a swear jar and everything." Bucky's eyes widen at the winded explanation.

"You WHAT?!" He shouts getting a flinch from his friend. "That is one of the dumbest things you have  _ever_ done!" Steve sighs 

"I know, but it...I don't know, it's something that I've come to cherish. It means so much to me anytime I get to make one of them put a few cents or even a few dollars into that damned thing."

"Jesus Christ, Steve if you think I'm letting you get away with this shit-" Bucky had the door halfway open when Steve lunges in front of him slamming it back shut.

" _Please_ Buck." He interrupts begging. "Please...ever since I got out of the ice everybody thinks they already know me." That got his attention. Making him hesitate a little. "They think I don't curse ever and it's an assumption I am  **literally** making them pay for. I use the money to buy them Christmas presents and birthdays, just please let me have this." Bucky stares at him those blue eyes looking so damned sad that how could he do anything else but sigh heavily with a shake of his head.

"You're still that back alley scrawny little kid who thinks he can take on the world." Steve grins at him, a big goofy grin that melts the last of his reservations. 

"Thanks Buck." Bucky rolls his eyes draping an arm across Steve's shoulders on instinct,

"Don't thank me yet. This is the only thing I'm giving you." 


End file.
